mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sobokuna Shoten
|caption1 = |username = IPoke #5476|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Polaris|age = 15|birthday = 29/4|gender = Female|height = 157 cm|weight = 57 kg|blood_type = O|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A. High|school_year = 1st Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Polar Charge|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Sobokuna is a short girl, standing just a bit above 150cm. She's lithe, her form being shaped from countless years of working in a barn. She's quite pale, despite all the time she spends outside, and makes no effort to put make-up. Her hair is usually down in two braids, the dark blue locks falling smoothly into that shape with usually not much need for bands or the like. Her amber eyes are oddly piercing, despite the whole 'country girl' look, and, though her soft facial features only serve to dissuade this, she can strike an oddly intimidating pose. Costumed Appearance Sobokuna's outfit is composed of an inner, black gi that exposes her back, over which hangs a white coat with a burnt orange inside. The inner gi is tied with a white obi, while the coat itself is also tied with an orange obi. She wears black flats with this, though they are made to suit melee combat a lot more than regular shoes. Her braids are kept in a much thinner, longer design instead of the layered style they're usually in. They are kept like this with a cloth wrapped around them, with two rings tied at the end. There are now two pouches attached to the left and right side of the obi, which can be used to hold the assorted gear Sobokuna's ordered. Personality Sobokuna is a very quiet girl, rarely speaking a word unless spoken to or in distress. In spite of this, when the country girl gets going, she's really quite talkative. She is, however, quite analytical, taking great care in compensating her silence with impactful sentences. Due to her many hours studying, she knows a lot about many scientific fields, though her specialty is, of course, physics. Sobokuna has a burning desire to improve both herself and others, and will usually offer her own advice, if in a blunt and possibly unnecessary or unwanted manner. Character Background Sobokuna was born to parents that were neither prepared nor happy to have a child. So, as the respectable, responsible people they were, they left her in a barn. An actual, animal waste-filled, barn. Luckily for her, the elderly couple who owned said barn decided to adopt her, taking her in as one of her own. Lacking children of their own, they raised her by themselves, taking care to teach her proper values about hard work and study, though they found it hard. With her powerful mind and swift learning, the quiet girl often found herself bored with most tasks her adoptive parents made her do. Despite this, however, she never resented them for it, only asking them to give her something more demanding. The ones she did resent, however, were her biological parents. They had been the ones to mess up, to create something they didn't want, and it'd been their duty to raise her. The caring couple that'd taken her in answered her request, of course, though not in the way she expected. Every month, she was given textbooks, with increasingly difficult content throughout the years. She didn't realize at the time, but the elderly couple quite clearly didn't trust public schooling, taking care to keep her up to pace with and even further beyond than normal kids her age. When she reached the age most people were to enter high school, she told her parents she wished to become a Hero, applying for UA Academy, to become a Hero that'd do what she needed to do in order to become the best and serve as a shining paragon to society, even if those things were unpleasant. Aspects # Overly Analytical - Sobokuna is an extremely analytical person and, given enough time, she's capable of making extremely detailed notes, verbal or written, about anything she's seen. This can become a downside, however, as she can take so much time analyzing something that she doesn't actually react to it in time. # Quiet - Sobokuna is a girl who, due to her analytical nature, will usually stay on the sidelines until she is asked to intervene or feels that the time to do so is prime. # Country Girl - Sobokuna isn't very used to cityscapes, much more used to the open fields, and is usually not up to par with the newest technologies. Stat Points Quirk Polar Charge Polar Charge allows Sobokuna to grant magnetic charges to objects or people by touching them, though she's not limited to parts of her body. The charges last for quite a bit (5 turns!) and are triggered when coming into range with another charge (30m), with the effects lasting for a turn when activated. When objects are charged, they glow a specific color: blue for negative charges and red for positive charges. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear Balls: All around 2.54 (an inch) in diameter, they're honestly pretty small and pretty easy to conceal in one's hands, though the bearings are harder, being reflective due to their metallic composition. The rubber version is a bright red, while the bearings are silvery in colour. Category:Inactive